


don't take my dream away

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: When their play folds after opening night, Jon comforts Sansa.





	don't take my dream away

**Author's Note:**

> For anon's dialogue prompt on Tumblr "I was dreaming this. Don't take my dream away."
> 
> I know this won't be most readers' cup of tea but I really love Actor AUs so this is just a little one to indulge myself :)

“I was dreaming this. Don’t take my dream away.”

Jon didn’t think his heart could still be broken in this business until he hears Sansa whisper those words on the empty stage of the darkened theater house.

Shows fold. The critics can be harsh. Financing falls through. Dreams end before they begin sometimes. She just doesn’t know it yet.

Sansa Stark, fresh-faced and lovely, a promising young actress to the stage. This was her first real role out of theater school. She’d been ecstatic to be cast. He remembers that feeling. Was it really only five years ago for him? It seems like a lifetime ago.

It was a small part honestly but Jon recalls her dancing blue eyes when she’d quoted that old chestnut to him about every character actor in their own little sphere being the lead. She’s meant for starring roles but she’s humble that way. Her star is meant to rise and eclipse everyone that was tied to this production someday perhaps.

He’d laughed and nodded in agreement to her saying that as she’d laid her head on his shoulder before the director had taken note of them goofing off and called them down like errant children.

_I was dreaming of this,_ he’d thought when he’d had an arm around her that day. He wishes he’d told her that then.

He should’ve warned her about the financial struggles. He’d known that Tyrion had been drinking again, ignoring the obvious when it came to his lead and the director for far too long. But Jon’s not in charge or anything. He’s just an actor, too. And maybe he’d found his usual cynicism was strangely absent whenever he was around Sansa.

Only the stage lights are still on. She’s gorgeous standing before them, her hair a vivid, vibrant auburn against the dingy blue curtains. It radiates fire like that talent that’s burning inside of her, just waiting to take Broadway by storm…even if they’re considerably off Broadway at present.

He should let her weep in peace maybe. Let her accept that their production is finished. They’re actors. They’ll find other jobs and the play will go on, as they say.

It’s a shame she’s getting this lesson so early but maybe it’s for the best.

Or maybe not…

What if she gives up? He can’t stand the thought of her giving up.

He’s been hiding in the shadows watching her. He’s been hiding long enough.

“Hey.”

Her head whips around at the sound of his voice. “Jon.” She’s dabbing at her eyes and ready to flee. “You heard, I guess.”

He’s quicker than her and he cuts off her exit. He stands before her and she pauses. “I heard. It happens,” he shrugs.

She mimics his movement. “Yeah, it happens.”

They’re staring at each other. There’s a spark there. He’s hoping she feels it, too. He can see a ghost of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. If he can get her to smile tonight, he’ll consider that better than a standing ovation.

“Come and grab a bite with me?”

“I don’t know…” she demurs.

She’s embarrassed to be caught crying. He lightly sweeps one of her tears away. “Come on. I need cheering before I make my next move.”

“Your next move?”

He’s started walking towards the backstage exit and she’s already following. “Yeah, I’ve got to find my next job and keep chasing my dream.”

“Your dream?” she smirks. “What’s your dream, Jon?”

He grasps her hand as they head out into the chilly night air. He doesn’t answer that question while they’re busy adjusting scarves and gloves and zipping up jackets. He takes her hand again and distracts her with talk of dinner and a bottle of wine.

She can find out about his dream later if she likes. Acting’s a passion for him but it’s also a job at the end of the day. She’s his dream now.


End file.
